1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifying devices and more particularly pertains to a new magnifying device for a shopping cart for magnifying information located on items to be purchased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,953; 4,331,381; 5,119,239; 4,685,647; 4,324,050; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 278,348.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnifying device for a shopping cart. The inventive device includes a frame portion. The frame portion has a peripheral wall and an opening therein. A magnifying means for magnifying objects is mounted to the peripheral wall such that the magnifying means extends over the opening. A coupling means for pivotally couples the frame portion to a shopping cart. The coupling means is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall. The coupling means is adapted to is pivotally mounted to the bar.
In these respects, the magnifying device for a shopping cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of magnifying information located on items to be purchased.